Reunion
by timelordsfaultedthestars
Summary: Dean and Sam receive a very important call from an old friend in England. It's based on earlier Supernatural. T to be safe, please review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door.

"Client." Sherlock yelled.

John got up, knowing Sherlock couldn't be bothered to walk 30 feet to the door. It was a fourteen year old girl.

"Can we help you?" John asked, puzzled. Children had periodically come, but never alone.

"Oh yes, may I come in?" The girl said. She was American.

They walked up the stairs as John wondered if Sherlock knew her.

When she came in Sherlock turned around immediately, something wasn't right.

"So do you have a case?" John asked, trying to break the inevitable tension.

"Yes, you see I have some friends who have gone missing." The girl said.

"Why not go to the police?" John asked, as Sherlock continued to stare.

"They're useless." she snickered.

"Would you like a drink?" Sherlock interjected.

"No thank you." the girl replied.

"I insist." Sherlock said getting up and going into the kitchen. He knew he kept it around somewhere.

"I'm fine." she snarled.

"He came back with a glass and handed it to her."

"Seriously I'm good." she said.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John said, annoyed.

"Alright then." Sherlock said throwing the drink on her.

She screamed as she sizzled.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed.

"John get my phone." Sherlock said as the girl growled.

"What's going on?" John yelled.

"It's holy water, now get my phone."

John grabbed his phone and handed it to him, as Sherlock threw more holy water on the girl and tied her up. He dialed a number he thought he'd never have to use again.

* * *

Sam heard his phone ring while Dean was driving the Impala.

"Who's calling." Dean asked. Nobody called unless it was important.

"A number from the UK." Sam said trying to remember who they knew.

"Oh my god, cheekbones." Dean said, pulling over.

"Hello?" Sam said answering.

"Sam? I need your help." Sherlock said as the girl continued to scream in the background.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"We caught a demon, we need you both to come here."

"We'll get there as soon as possible."

Dean grabbed the phone.

"Sherlock?" Dean asked.

"We have a demon, get here now."

"Alright." Dean said, Dean was in debt to this man and owed him this at least. He hung up the phone.

"We can't exactly just take a plane." Sam said.

"We're going to have to." Dean said. Sam knew he was afraid, but he also knew this was important.

They headed to the nearest airport and bought a ticket to Heathrow.

"You going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine Sammy."

Sam knew they had no other choice, and with that they headed to 221B Baker Street, London.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hated flying. He had offal anxiety when taking planes however he knew this was necessary.

Sam did everything he could to keep him calm, which included enough sleeping pills to take out a horse. Dean slept for most of the flight while Sam hoped everything was alright with Sherlock.

Eventually the flight was over, but Dean was still groggy, in the most crowded airport in the world. Everything was smooth, but as Dean was in his sleepy state, he noticed someone was following him. He tried to tell same, but no words came out. In the cab ride over, Dean fully woke up and was alarmed, when he realized why they were England.

They knocked first before they resorted to breaking down the door.

The girl screamed.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean yelled looking at the girl who was tied to the chair and the wrecked flat.

"Is she stuck?" Sam asked.

"Believe so." Sherlock said revealing a devils trap.

"What the hell is that?" John asked.

"Devil's Trap used to keep demons in one place." Sherlock responded.

"Couldn't you just exorcise it yourself?" John continued.

"Well yes, but we need professionals, I fear there are more demons out there." Sherlock said.

"You're damn right there are more of us!" the girl yelled

"This can't be real." John muttered.

"Too bad!" Dean said.

Sam started to preform an exorcism as the girl screamed.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Sam looked up for a second before continuing.

"I can tell you where my friends are." she screeched.

"Yeah where, demon high?" Dean said as Sherlock shot him a look and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! That's funny." Dean said.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." she said.

"No." Sherlock groaned.

"Look this is London, of course there are more demons." Sam said.

"Yes well, they tend not to come directly to me. One must have known I'm a hunter." Sherlock said.

"A what?" John asked, still in awe by this whole situation.

"Hunter, saving people, hunting things, their family business, my past hobby."

"It's not a hobby." Dean replied.

"Correct I suppose, but I gave that up."

"Does Mycroft know?" John asked.

"Of course not!" Sherlock replied, as Sam continued the exorcism.

The girl started to scream as a black cloud came out of the girl's mouth. The girl started to wake up.

"I do have to admit that I miss that." Sherlock said.

"What happened?" she said in a weak voice.

"What do you remember? John get some water, Sam call an ambulance." Sherlock asked.

"I was walking home from a school club, because I missed the bus. It was dark, and then I just blanked. But that was in January and in America." she said, coughing up some blood. The demon hadn't been that bad to the body, but a demon always does damage.

"You're in England and it's June." Dean said.

John started to take care of her, as she suffered.

"Do you remember everything about the demon?" Dean asked.

"I keep thinking the word more." she said with the last bit of strength she had before passing out.

That's when the three hunters realized something awful. there were more demons in London, more demons than they had anticipated, and something big was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! I'm sorry if this is short, I've been quite busy. Any reviews would be appreciated and if you want to help cowrite just message me on my tumblr: sherlocks-angels. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What does she mean by more?" Sam asked.

"Obviously some demons are gathering in London." Sherlock replied.

"It's a big city, of course there are a lot of demons." Sam said.

"More than usual." Sherlock said.

At this point John was fazed by everything. His flatmate a monster hunter, and these two Americans who did it for a profession.

"I need to leave." John said.

"You need to stay and help think of a plan." Dean said.

"No I don't! This is your thing, not mine." John yelled.

"It's yours now too." Dean yelled back.

John sat back down, pissed off. Sherlock, who hadn't been paying any attention, finally said something.

"A gate to Hell has been opened!" Sherlock yelled.

"What?" John said.

"I always track strange events around the area, haven't you noticed odd things?" Sherlock said.

"Like what?" John yelled back.

"Abnormal amounts of demons perhaps. In the streets, haven't you noticed them?"

John looked mad.

"Of course not."

"Who would open a gate to hell?" Sam asked.

"Do think Crowley is visiting home?" Dean responded.

"Maybe." Sam said.

"How do we find the gates?"

"We'll just have to hunt it down."

Sam and Dean got to researching as John got up. Sherlock followed, puzzled as to why he was upset.

"Would you leave me alone, so I can process this?" John snapped.

"Process what?" Sherlock said.

"I don't know the fact that you hunt monsters?"

"So?"

"You have been lying to me!"

"You never asked."

"Hey, consulting husbands, we found something." Dean yelled from the other room.

"We found the gate to hell where Crowley lived." Sam said.

"Hello boys." Crowley said, appearing in the living room.


End file.
